The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Leadframes include metal structures that are located inside a package. The leadframes carry signals to/from a semiconductor die that is encapsulated in the package. The leads of the leadframe are typically connected by bond wires to pads on the semiconductor die. The leadframe, the wire bonds and the semiconductor die are encapsulated in a molding compound.
Typically, a leadframe matrix includes multiple leadframes that are connected together in a strip or an array. The leadframes are processed at the same time and then separated during singulation. As the pin pitch of the package shrinks, pin width and pin spacing also shrink. The reduction in pin pitch creates issues during singulation.